


Fish Scales and Detective Tales

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And so is chloe, Androids still exist, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin can sing, It really does end like that, MerMay, Multi, RK 800 is a mer, RK 800-60 is a mer, RK 900 is a mer, Sorry Not Sorry, and kissing, prepare for so many merfolk headcannons, some light fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: For the Reed900 Hangout Bingo- Free Space. And MerMay!Nines has known captivity for a long time. Now owned by a new, eccentric man with only the best intent, he has a chance at freedom, and all the intent to earn it. If only freedom didn't have a lovely singing voice.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118
Collections: Reed900 Hangout Bingo 2020





	Fish Scales and Detective Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reed900 Hangout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reed900+Hangout).



> Did I bork my own challenge? Yes. Did I get something done for Mermay though? Yes! I have so many headcannons and this has maybe, half of them, when it comes to mermaids.
> 
> Huge shoutout to CloverGreen for beta-reading! You're wonderful, thank you!

Numbers. Lots of numbers were being called out outside of his little enclosure, his tail submerged under the water, coiled around him. He looked down to it, the long length curled around the rock he propped his chest against, white stripes sectioning off the black. There were white stripes along his body as well, around his wrists and neck, under his blue eyes, glaring crystals when the loud announcer got too close. His sharp teeth snapped at him when the hand pressed to the glass, and then seemed to make the annoying man finally step away.

They called him ‘Nines’, because it was the only name he wanted to give them. It was a nickname from his home, for the three stripes on each arm and the three down his neck. So Nines sat, waiting for the numbers to stop so he could be carted away. It was a while, but eventually he heard the loud ‘ _ Sold! _ ’ that signalled his new ownership, and couldn’t help the sigh he let out.

  
  


It would end like they all did- kept in a tank until he scared everyone away or got forcibly removed. He couldn’t wait for the day they stopped trying to resell him- and turned him loose once more. The one shark pair he met, Echo and Ripple- he remembered they were turned loose during one of the auctions. Signed over to a conservatory to be adjusted and then released. After twenty something auctions, of course.

His tail flicked as his new owner approached the cage. “Look at you, handsome. You’re going to fit in well with the rest.”  _ Highly doubt that. _ “Let’s go home, Nines.”

  
  


Home- was a lot better than other places. The man, Elijah as he learned from overhearing the auctioneer and the man talking, lived on the outskirts of Detroit, yet had a large area of the water to himself. A weirdly shaped house was just a couple cars away from the glass building he was going towards. The truck pulled up beside a much duller, simpler building, in front of the glass building, and inside he could see a rocky sandy outcrop-looking area right in front of the doors.

He was not just dumped like he was used to. Two- not humans- started to carry him, a third quickly joining in when they saw the length of his body, and he was put on the sand and rocks. He soon found himself being washed, and hissed at this. That’s when he heard Elijah’s laugh, the man disappearing into the building beside this enclosure. As soon as the metal- plastic?- nonhumans let him, he launched into the water.

  
  


It was- honestly perfect. Not too salty, different than his own ocean, but healthy. And warm near the top, but not hot. As he moved down, he noticed a steel beam with rungs on it, and figured that was for someone diving down from the top. He continued further down, hearing voices near the more plant-filled end, but he instead headed for where he saw a small chamber entering the bottom of the enclosure. The natural stone walls stopped, giving way to a plane of thick glass, and he saw Elijah again, the man waving to him. He stood beside his part of the entrance, and Nines figured out pretty quickly it must be a bottom entrance for the humans to come in and pull them into the building.

Behind the wall he could see a table, chairs, moving pictures boxes and different machines. He could guess it was an area for if they got hurt, but then Elijah was getting a call and went through a door. He noticed that there was a strip of glass along the one wall, but when he was going to explore it, a voice finally got close. “Well hello there new guy.”

  
  


He turned, his long body whipping around and baring his teeth. The girl, a dolphin mermaid, held up her hands, a piece of cloth covering her chest in an ‘x’ and a small, gem triangle hanging around a metal rope on her neck. “My name is Chloe,” she said softly, body curving under her. She had her hair tied up and off to the side slightly, the blonde strands reflecting the sunlight that filtered in from the top. He noticed a white light was below them, and amongst the rocks and sand on the floor there were lights too- to keep the place from getting too dark.

“Hello Chloe… How many are there here?” 

She smiled, gentle and soft, and then moved back a bit.  _ Moves like a captive, all grace and performance _ . He still thought he had his edge.

“Two others. Connor, a blue tang, and his brother Cecil, a naso tang. Connor is decent but I’d avoid Cecil.”

“Why.”

  
  


Chloe motioned for him to follow, and he reluctantly did as she led him over to an area of soft rocks. The area was in the direct middle of the whole place, and from there they observed their surroundings. She sat down, and Nines did the same, curling up into a roll. “He’s a scrapper- Connor’s younger brother but only by three eggs. He doesn’t like anyone but him honestly, though generally if you don’t go by the cave he’s claimed over by the mangroves you’ll be fine.”

“This Elijah- what’s he like?”

Chloe hummed, looking to the glass fondly.

“He’s very kind, but very reclusive. Out of all of us so far, I spend the most time with him. He just finds all of us very neat, and has actually returned one of us to the ocean when they were able to properly hold a conversation with him.” 

Nines is surprised for a moment, hearing that a human willingly returned one of them. “Returned?”

“Yes- Daniel, was his name. A blonde- I think he was clownfish- something orange is all I can honestly remember. He wasn’t here long- healed up, learned to speak with Elijah, agreed to be examined for a bit- and then he was gone.”

  
  


For a moment they just sat. The water was always quiet, but in this water, he faintly heard the machinery keeping it habitable for them. He felt the warmth coming from one light, setting over it and curling onto it. It’s different- not bad. Just different.

  
  


Weeks went by like this. Chloe introduced him to Connor, eventually, and the younger look alike revealed they lived in the same area Nines came from, at one point in time. There were stark differences in them now, different tails namely, but they’ve both shaped out differently too. Really, only the hair and somewhat the nose and face put them in the same school at some point.

He did, eventually, meet Cecil. The encounter ended with the poor man being constricted and spun by his tail, exposing his predator teeth and then slinking off. Chloe’s the only one to talk to him for a bit after that.

  
  


He met Elijah- once. The man came in through the bottom, Nines watching him go for an awaiting Chloe. A device in his suit allowed him to hear and project his voice, and Nines eavesdropped from the nook at the top above them. He catches bits and pieces of Elijah leaving soon, and finally decides to drop down.

When the man spotted him, Nines will admit- he’s proud of the awe he saw on the human’s face. “Beautiful- he’s a marvel Chloe! I’ve never even heard of an eel merm, let alone one so graceful.” The man gushed over him, and Nines realized he’s not aware of Nines knowing how to speak back. He looked to Chloe, smiling a little bit, and then his focus was back on Elijah.

“Thank you- there’s not many eel tails out there.” The shock is well worth it, and then the man is clapping like a seal almost.

“You understand! And speak! Wonderful! Less teaching I have to do- oh I wish I could stay. Nines, correct?” A brief nod. “We’ll talk later- I have a meeting to get to. We can make it an exchange- info for info, sounds good?” Another nod, and Nines waved his hand to the man. With Chloe helping him, he gets back to the bottom. Nines pretended he didn’t see the way they both leaned in, a hand curling in her hair and pulling her closer.

  
  


After that, no humans showed up behind the glass. It was weird, but Chloe didn’t seem worried. He’d check everyday, and yet they still had all their respective food sources maintained. It wasn’t for a week into the disappearance that Nines remembered there was an above area. He approached Chloe, seeing her sitting, relaxed, on a bed of seaweed. “Chloe, what is with that sandy area I first entered in with?”

“Hm? Oh- the ‘beach’. Elijah explained it once to me- that if we ever wanted to, we could sit up there. Doesn’t realize that’s more of a- docile merfolk thing than us predators. Connor used to sit up there though. Elijah had planned to bring more humans to visit us, but hasn’t gotten comfortable with the idea himself.” She moved off her seat. “Why?”   
  
“I would like to investigate- we’re allowed to just- go up there?”

“Well, yes. Elijah is- unaware… Through certain means we can get legs.”

  
  


There’s a silence as Nines regarded her. He noticed the way she flicked her tail, settled back on the sea weed. “Have you tried- with him?” The question gets a bright teal tinge to her face.

“Not for the purpose of getting legs, but I want to. I haven’t been able to convince him to kiss me without the mask in the way though- but… Well, these are personal matters Nines.”

“I agree- sorry for pressing. But, I think I’d like to head up there. Thank you for the info.” Chloe nodded, waving her hand at Nines.

“Enjoy yourself. It is quite warm up there.”

  
  


Nines didn’t go immediately onto the surface. When he breached the top of the water, the gentle sound of replicated waves crashed against the sand bed, and he noticed how the sand was clean and the rocks smelt like an ocean too. ‘ _ He really did go out of his way to make this perfect. _ ’ It was still captivity however, and if he didn’t like Chloe, he’d try to gain his freedom- one way or the other.

He went closer, catching the scent of a new human. One who hadn’t been in the water- just smelled like human and sand and- coconuts. Nines darted back into the water, and made a resolve: he’d find out who it was.

  
  


Except, that was a lot harder than he expected it to be. Occasionally he’d see the human, sure it was a male from the build alone, but when he’d get closer, the guy would run. One day, he even forgot to test the water, the kit left on the sands.

It took four days of this before Nines got an idea. Hiding most of his body under the platform supporting the little beach, he poked his head up in the corner, arranging rocks to hide behind. It worked, and eventually he saw the human. A guy, as he figured, a pair of shorts hanging off a tanned body and a towel around his shoulders. He carried the new fish in, as well as a tester, and began to add the fish and stick the long stick into the water. 

He had scars all over him- a slice above the hip, one across his nose, small circular ones in his legs- and dark brown hair. Grey eyes scanned the equipment in his hand and recorded it on a small box in the other. When everything was done, Nines expected the human to go away again. Instead, Nines watched as he looked over the water. ‘ _ Probably looking for my shadow. _ ’

  
  


Deeming it safe, everything was set aside and the man sat down. He touched the water before setting his feet inside, and then letting his knees hang off the ledge of the platform. Water circled up to his hips, splashing gently over him, and Nines watched as he leaned back. For a couple minutes, there was no noise, and Nines wondered if the human had fallen asleep. But then a deep voice, slightly rough, spoke up. “Kiss me on the mouth, and set me free,” he sang, leaning up and staring past the water.    
  


He sounded… He sounded like a siren. Nines met one male siren his whole life, and thankfully he wasn’t on the hunt. While their voice only affected humans the way that was terrifying, it still had an affect on other merfolk when they wanted it to. A soft lulling, attraction, to hear more. Easily ignored, but easily lost in as well.

  
  


He sang like he had practice, and his voice was rather nice with the soft tune. Nines  _ did _ admittedly lose track of himself, tail curling and causing a ripple. And just like that, the music stopped, the man scrambling to get away. Nines watched him flee without ever seeing him.

He cursed his own stupidity, grumpily curling under the top. He spent time trying to weave seaweed and seagrass into a mesh, hooking it to the underside of the beach platform. Hanging there, he nestled in it, fully planning to wait for the human again.

He only had to wait for the next day, watching the light fade and come back again. He had slept, briefly, while it was dark, but awoke before the sun came back. Thankfully, because it was shortly after that the human came back. Nines swam to the edge again, peeking his head up to see the human readying his equipment. He kept quiet, and just watched.

  
  


Maybe he should’ve expected the jump the guy gave when he saw his face, the yelp leaving him before he could’ve stopped it. “Holy shit- phck,” the guy scrambled back, but Nines did not move. ‘ _ Hopefully, being still will be the best course of action here. _ ’ Minutes passed, the two staring each other down, before he saw the human finally slump a bit. “Hey there… Buddy… We good?” Nines blinked, trying to think of how to respond.

How  _ does _ someone respond to that? Nines simply nodded, unsure if it was the correct action. It seemed to be, because the human sighed. “Cool, cool. Phck, gotta get scared this early in the morning. Just- let me do my job alright buddy, then I’ll be off your beach.”

“Not my beach.” He jumped again, and Nines ducked down to hide his laugh.

“Oh shit- you speak- holy shit- You  _ actually _ speak. I thought Eli was shitting me when he said some of you could talk…” Nines huffed, above water this time, but the guy seemed too stunned to catch it. “Listen,” he started, and his voice paused, looking to his equipment. “I just- gotta do this. Can you just- stay over there?”

  
  


Nines nodded, hoping giving him some space would gain his trust. To further prove it, he scooted away even more. “Thanks…” Like the day before, the human went through the motions, slower and glancing over every so often. But then he was done, and he checked some square object before adding a box of live fish in. “Cool, all done- I’ll just-”

“Wait. You sang.” The human blinked, and then Nines noticed how his face went slightly more rosy.

“Um yeah- it was quiet and warm, figured I could just- ya know- lay here and relax.”

“Could you do it again?” That definitely caught him off guard, eyebrows furrowing on wide eyes as his mouth hung open just slightly. “Please,” Nines added, knowing humans and merfolk alike had manners.

“You’re not kidding. You really want me to sing- I’m not that good dude. Er- merperson?” Right, he had yet to show himself. Slowly, as to not scare him, he pushed his torso up, crossing his arms on the sand and laying his head in them. He noticed how eyes ran over him and the rosy hue became a little more vibrant. He couldn’t help but loudly scoff at the words. The guy sang like a siren and thought he had a bad singing voice- he wanted to know what he considered ‘good’ then.

  
  


“I do, you sounded nice yesterday. If you don’t mind.” Grey eyes darted between Nines and the doors behind him aways, and he seemed to tense for a moment. ‘ _ He’s going to run- you’re fucking this up, just leave- _ ’ But then the man shrugged, letting the tension out in the roll of his shoulders and sitting down on the rocks.

“Alright sure, uh… You mind the song?”   
  
“I have very little knowledge of what songs your kind normally would sing, so no, I don’t mind what you sing.” The human’s lips twitched up ever so slightly on the one side.

“Fair point, alright…” He seemed to think, hands in his lap before he sat a little straighter, evening his breath. “Hold your breath my love, just a little longer, I am on my way to you…” 

  
  


The human began singing again, eyes closing, and Nines felt that pleasant thrum of vibration. Riding the currents and ripples like he was hunting, he inched closer. “Let there be light…” Nines- enjoyed this. A lot. When the human’s eyes opened, he startled a little, but didn’t move away. Nines’ head tucked into his arms, eyes looking up to him and the human turned away.

Soon, he finished the song, and got up. “I gotta get going now though, I’ll uh- of course I’ll be back tomorrow…”

“Nines. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Cool.” He watched as the man grabbed his things, and disappeared back into the water, planning to hunt.

  
  


This continued for another three days- the human would return, and Nines would wait. He’d check the water, sometimes humming as he did so. Nines would listen, careful to keep his lower half hidden, and then he’d ask for another song. On the third day, the human actually sat next to him. After a short song, something about a water fountain, the human didn’t leave. “What… Is your name? You know mine but I just know you as ‘the human’.”

The guy hummed, looking to Nines then offering his hand. “Gavin. I’m Elijah’s brother.” That explained the same ears and the serious eyes. While Elijah’s eyes were hard, examining- curious but still judgemental, Gavin’s were… Hard, but from seeing the world in his own way. Metal grey and tired, battle worn Nines would say, if he knew anything about humans.   
  
“Well Gavin, if you don’t mind me saying, I think I prefer your company to his.” Gavin laughed at that, his body truly relaxed. Nines could grab him, easily pull him under, sink his teeth down and get enough blood to walk out of here and all the way back to the ocean.

It was the last thought on his mind.

  
  


“Yeah, I get that sometimes. He’s not a bad guy, just can be- so fucking geeky. You’re not bad to hang out with either- least you don’t attack me like Cecil does.” Perking up at that, Gavin caught his curiosity and explained, lifting his leg. Deep claw scars, more recent than the one across his nose or hip, slashed across his ankle. Nines felt fury at that. “Kinda why I don’t- go in anymore. I went in with Elijah once, and went towards this nice spot I was going to sit at when the guy came at me. Started dragging me, cut into my suit and all.”   
  
He rested his foot back in the water, looking into the depths. “Chloe helped me out, don't worry. Bet he still has a nice little mark on his forehead from the rock she smashed him with?” He did, Nines remembered, and couldn’t help the smile. “Thought so.”

“She’s protective of the peace. You know, if you wanted to come down again, I’d protect you.” Nines still hadn’t shown him his body yet, but at this point, he doubted Gavin was afraid of him.

“Maybe soon, big guy. Eli wants sediment samples and I’ll have to go through the bottom for that.”

  
  


They went silent, and Nines finally made a move, body moving out into the water, coming to the surface while he laid on his back. For another merfolk, this was a sign of trust. For Gavin, he was trying to show off if he was honest. “Holy shit- you  _ are _ a big guy huh?” Gavin’s smile was wide, as were his eyes. Nines could see the way his fingers twitched, wanting to feel. So he lifted himself onto the rocks, letting his body slink up behind him.

“Indeed. You can feel, if you’d like.” Gavin blinked, looking between Nines’ face and tail repeatedly.

“You sure?” A brief nod and a small smile at Gavin’s insecurity, and Nines was relieved that was all that was needed. In all honesty, he was terrified just a bit. Humans before would rip out the black scales, just for the monetary value of them.

  
  


Then a hand was on his chest, and it was Nines’ turn to raise a confused eyebrow. “Soft,” was the only comment, and it trailed down, pulling off for a moment. “So, can I be real with you?”

“You aren’t real right now?”

“Honest, jackass. You know that’s what I meant.” He might’ve, grinning to Gavin’s annoyance. “But- I somewhat expected you to be… I don’t know, slimy? In some way? But no, you’re just smooth and fucking defined as hell, and the little markings on your skin are slightly textured but it’s not weird.” His hand travelled lower, and Nines had to admit he jerked when Gavin slid his hand over his hip, where scales met skin.

“Too much?” The question alone stunned him into silence. Gavin’s eyes were filled with worry, hand pulled off and just hovering.

“No. Continue.”

  
  


He did only after making sure Nines was ok, and hands smoothed down his scales. Gavin traced the markings with the attention of one of his school’s finest crafters, like he could carve Nines out from feeling alone. Neither of them said anything, even as Nines’ body curled towards Gavin, even as he felt himself get warmer from the gentle touch.

But it was over that quickly too. Gavin looked to the rest of his tail and laughed softly. “Don’t think I can pet all of you- I’d be here all day.”

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

“I do- I got another job. And while my boss is cool enough to allow me to work on most of it from home, gotta meet someone and question them. But uh- tomorrow. Want to meet me at the bottom instead?”

“Of course, Gavin. I’ll look forward to it.” He tried to smile, without showing his teeth, and Gavin tilted his head. A soft ‘ _ ah _ ’ left him and suddenly thumbs hooked in his mouth. Nines almost panicked, eyes narrowing to slits before he realized what Gavin was doing.

  
  


“Damn, those are way sharper than anyone else’s. But you got a wicked smile- don’t hold it back for this soft, squishy human.” With that, Gavin got up, grabbing the box of things. “See ya Nines!”

“Yeah- too- you too Gavin.”

  
  


The next day couldn’t come quick enough. He was restless after Gavin left, moving about the large enclosure and darting everywhere until Connor caught up to him. “You alright there, Nines?” He got a brief nod, but then Nines was gone again. Only rubbing against the pebble area in the middle calmed him, and Chloe eventually came over.

“Tire yourself out.” A nod, and she rested beside him, fingers smoothing along his back. “I’ve noticed you’ve been hanging around the top. I’m guessing you’ve met our caretaker while Eli’s away.” Another nod, but this time Nines turned.

“His brother.” Chloe blinked, then winced.

“Ah, I know why he’s only staying up there. I’m surprised he’s even talking to you.”  _ Talking, touching, confusing- _

“He was wary at first. Told me about Cecil.” Chloe’s surprise at that wasn’t unexpected, Gavin didn’t seem like the type to open up much, even from their limited conversations. ‘ _ Today was probably the most he’s ever just talked _ ,’ Nines realized.

  
  


“It’s good that he’s willing to talk again. Didn’t think he’d want anything to do with any of us, honestly.” That was fair, but Nines was still proud he was gaining his trust. ‘ _ Just to break it later. _ ’ He- didn’t like that thought, even if it was technically true. His tail curled around himself.

“He’s coming in through the bottom tomorrow. I’m going to stay with him while he takes sediment samples.” He didn’t miss Chloe’s surprised blink, or the way she flipped, literally, after.

“Wonderful! I haven’t talked to him in so long, it’ll be great!” He was amused by her excitement, and soon they both settled by the pressure chamber entrance, resolving to sleep there for the night.

  
  


When Chloe woke him in the morning, she nearly dragged him to the glass. It took him a moment to realize why, and when he did, he couldn’t help himself. Twisting and bending, perfectly presented, he pressed against the glass and grinned. Gavin grinned back from the other side, and then held up a white board. He wrote on it before turning it back to the two.

_ Comin in shortly, gotta get tests! Hey Nines! _

  
  


Nines shrilled, even if Gavin couldn’t hear it, the loud mermaid sounded like bells echoing around him and he forgot all about Chloe. “You are  _ that _ excited to see him, huh?” She laughed softly, and Nines felt blue bathe his face, thwacking her with a fin.

“One time sound- I wasn’t expecting to see my name written out.”

“Sure sure. You look suspiciously like the cat that ate the pigeon.”

“Canary.” Chloe tilted her head, and Nines shook his. “The cat that ate the canary is the phrase.”

“I once saw a very large cat, I do not think it got that way from eating tiny yellow birds. Not my point- you sure do seem eager to meet someone.”

  
  


Nines just left her then, curling and sitting on his tail in front of the pressure chamber. It wasn’t long until Gavin was suited up, and stepping into the chamber, he activated it. It hummed, but soon the door opened and he came in. Nines smiled at him again, holding his hands out for the box of equipment. “Thanks Nines- come on, it said I need to test the middle area, and each of the different plant areas.”

Carrying the box, Chloe joined them after a moment. “Gavin! I see you’ve met our newest schoolmate.” Gavin nodded, and Nines had to bite back the shrill again as Gavin moved to his side more. His tail started to curl towards Gavin, and he caught it this time, correcting it.

They spent the whole time talking, Chloe mostly, telling him everything that had been going on, asking him to turn on the tv on the other side of the wall and enable the speaker, trying to ask about him and Nines.

  
  


Where she pushed, Gavin pushed back, instead talking about work, about the people he’s met, and to Nines about his interview. Nines liked talking about that, finding it similar to trying to find missing schoolmates. When he picked up on a detail, Gavin got so excited that Nines couldn’t help but laugh softly. They got most of the sediment samples until they got close to Cecil’s mangrove area. Here, Gavin hesitated, but Nines fixed that, spinning around him until Gavin was caught in his tail.

It wasn’t wrapped around him, or even touching him, but one squeeze and it would be. “Protecting you, remember. He won’t try anything.” He couldn’t tell the expression the other was making, but he assumed it was a smile, by the way the light caught his eyes.

“Right.” They continued, Nines straightening out and Chloe elbowed him with a glare. ‘ _ What are you doing, _ ’ she mouthed, while Gavin focused on the sediment. Nines ignored her, shrugging like he saw Gavin do and keeping a watch out.

  
  


Cecil did come into the plants, and glared at them. Nines bared his teeth for a couple seconds however, the water rumbling where he was vibrating it in a warning, and the tang ran off. Gavin looked up when he was finished and Nines calmed. “All good?”

“Yep. Now to go in, put all these into the machine, and I’ll be done for the day. But uh, you know where to go Nines.” Again, the shrill escaped, Nines nodding and smiling until he realized both Chloe and Gavin heard that. “What- the fuck was that?” At least Gavin’s voice sounded amused and not annoyed.

Chloe chimed in before he could answer. “All merpeople shrill like that when excited- similar to my dolphin call but less chirpy and more chimey.”

“Chimey- he sounds like someone turned an industrial fan on in a windchime factory!”

  
  


Definitely amused, and then Gavin reached up, rubbing a gloved hand over his cheek. “Cute. But don’t get too excited, I only got a bit of time today.”

They all got back without talking about that, much to Nines relief, and this time he knew Gavin consciously swam closer to him. He wanted- so much, but felt held back. By what, he didn’t know. When he disappeared into the chamber, Nines sighed.

“‘Only talking’ he says, while hovering the guy protectively.”

“I said I would protect him.”

“Mhm. And tell me, was watching his every movement when he swam with great intensity part of that ‘protecting’? Or curling around him, almost pulling him closer?”

“Chloe.”

“Yes Nines?” He flipped her off, getting an amused laugh as he left her, heading for the top. He was glad she didn’t follow, and could hear the speaker as he left turning on with the noise of the tv. 

  
  


At the top, he simply floated on his back. It was a while, but soon the doors opened and shut, and Nines tilted up to see Gavin approaching him. He wore- not swim trunks but something tighter and needed a good bit less imagination to see what was under it. “Hey! Sorry that took so long.” Nines swam over, righting himself so his tail trailed behind him. Gavin took his normal spot, and Nines moved to pull himself up, sitting beside him.

“No worries, everything good?”

“Yep- so far so good. Fuck, four months feels like forever.” Four months. It had been two weeks, as far as Nines knew, maybe three.

“A good forever, I hope.” The grin he got had what was left of his tail in the water to bristle and shine.

“Hell yeah. Hey, speaking of- I haven’t sang for you today. And I found a song I think you’ll like.”

  
  


Curious, Nines tilted his head, watching Gavin pull a small black rectangle out of his bag. He put it on the ground and it began to play music. Gavin looked directly at him, and then a hand moved to push a strand of hair out of his eyes.   
  
“You could be- like anybody. And I could be wrong about you. It’s hard to test the water, when I know it’ll be too deep.”

Nines blinked at the lyrics, feeling the intense gaze on him more than ever. His tail responded, the scales bristling to become more attractive and light catching. “Your eyes were made for swimming, but they might be made for drowning. Either way I can not fight it- wanted you for too long. And I don’t care if it’s wrong.” ‘ _ Is this- for me or just him thinking of me? _ ’ It was a beautiful song, and Nines was so glad he was the merman and Gavin the human.

If their positions were reversed, he would’ve ended up in the man’s lap already. 

  
  


“Pull me under, don’t be shy. Underwater, can’t we hide? I don’t wanna come up for air- I don’t wanna come up for air.” Nines realized they leaned closer- or he leaned closer, when Gavin easily held his face.

“Taking it you like this one?”

“Very much so.”

“You could think I'm anybody, and you would be wrong about me. It's hard to know me better- when I know you will get too deep.” After that the chorus repeated, but Gavin didn’t sing along. They were locked, looking at each other. Nines mapped his eyes, grey with sharp edges of darker grey, and he could feel how Gavin memorized his.

  
  


The moment was broken when his phone buzzed hard, skidding across a rock. Gavin pulled back with a start, facing turning bright red and then grabbing the phone. “Shit- I gotta go Nines. See ya tomorrow!” Just like that, before Nines could think to get out a ‘ _ wait! _ ’, Gavin was gone. He sunk into the water, feeling heat everywhere and the need to move around again. His stomach growled, and he figured he should hunt. With not much time after that, he settled in his little nest, curling into a ball. Thoughts of Gavin kept him up, but eventually he got a couple hours. 

He didn’t immediately wake with the light this time, and when he did wake up, it was with a jolt. Something was tugging his nest, and he got out, thinking it was Cecil. Teeth bared, he was ready to snap when he was met with a wide eyed Gavin. Confusion quickly took over his expression, as Gavin had a quick oxygen mask on, hastily thrown on like he realized something. “What are you doing?”

He couldn’t talk with this one, so Nines slid out the hole, grabbing Gavin’s sides and bringing him up to the surface. Gavin immediately turned the mask off, then a loose fist came down weakly on his shoulder. Gavin looked tired, slightly panicked. “Thought you were fucking trapped in that webbing you prick! You weren’t here and I thought- shit what if Cecil fucked you up so I swam in just a bit, to look around, and seen you tangled in that-”

  
  


Nines grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks to shut him up. “I’m fine- I’m sorry I startled you.  _ Someone _ wouldn’t quit racing through my thoughts, and I didn’t get to sleep as early as I normally do. That webbing is a hanging nest- you would find it in canyon-schools to attach them to the side of the canyon for sleeping.”

“Were you in a canyon school?”

“No, but I visited one often. They taught me how to make a nest for when I stayed there. But, I’m,” his hands lowered, resting on Gavin’s shoulders, as his tail curled around him in a loose hold. “Extremely touched you jumped in out of worry.”

  
  


Gavin got as red as expected, easily getting out of the hold and hoisting himself onto the platform. “Well, don’t get fucking used to it! Scared the shit out of me…” Nines followed, but he wanted to hold him again. “Any-fucking-ways. Good morning, Nines. Guess what I got done?”

“Hm?”

“My case! I get another one tomorrow, so after I finish my routine testing, wanna just- talk again?”

Of course he does.

  
  


Over the course of a week, Nines learned a lot about Gavin. He’s single, he likes guys, and he lives alone. Elijah is his only family, and he has a couple friends at work. He learned that he loves to fight, as much as he likes to sing, and that he is just as curious as Nines is. In turn, Nines let him in on bits of himself. That he was second in line to become ‘deputy’ to his school, essentially a secondary leader. Gavin’s not too surprised to hear that Nines likes guys too, which his school wasn’t too happy with, considering his position in leadership. Not that he particularly cared. 

He also learns that Nines’ has had many human owners, and he wants to go back to the sea. Gavin asked, one day, if he was ever curious about being a human. Nines admitted he wouldn’t mind it. People know merfolk can turn into humans, enough have been captured that it’s leaked out. A system had been set up to give them citizenship in their place of residence. Nines explained though, he’d have to be assured of his use, because being rendered useless from his job waiting on him- he couldn’t.

  
  


Gavin understands that, and the subject is dropped. One day, beginning into the second month, a storm starts outside, and Nines sighs at the thunder. Gavin’s later than usual, but he doesn’t blame him. Instead he wishes the waters were choppy to match, but instead they’re calm. When the doors finally open, Nines greets Gavin with a lazy smile. “Sounds like hell out there.”

“Fucking right it does. Morning Nines.” He slips a bit, already wet, but sets his things down. Today he has a small diving setup.

“Sediment samples?”

“Nope, just wanted to swim with you. Sounds fun?” Nines blinked, and then swam a bit closer.

“Very much so.”

  
  


The tests were done quickly, Gavin becoming a pro at it over all this time. Nines asked a day ago why he had to check daily when Elijah never did, and Gavin explained it was because the system that used to, it broke a couple days before Elijah had to leave. It was supposed to be fixed at some point, but Gavin would still be in daily.

“Alright- let’s go big guy. I wanna see what the plants feel like.” Nines laughed softly, and helped Gavin get suited up. It wasn’t as big of a tank as when he entered the other night, but it was enough.

“Want me to guide you down?” A brief nod, and Gavin held out his hand. Taking it, Nines led them down, taking him to the tall grasses first. Weaving in and out, Gavin’s smile was much clearer in this mask.

  
  


“Now  _ this _ feels slimy!” His voice was different in the speaker of the mask, but still uniquely him.

“It should. Come here.” Nines moved to swim backwards, both hands on Gavin’s and pulling him to the one wall where the tall sea grass was the thickest. Smaller feeder fish scattered, and soon they came to a small bed. Moss and rocks arranged neatly, it was the nest of the one who left, and Nines liked it honestly. Laying on it, he pulled Gavin close. “Now look, up.” The pause was so Nines could point, and Gavin did as told.

“Whoa…”

  
  


Arms holding Gavin, they both looked through the waving sea grass, seeing the ripples of the far off sun filter through and dance, bubbles occasionally breaking the peace.

Distracted, Nines didn’t catch the intruder until it was too late. A dart of black and yellow launched for Gavin, and he heard his human cry out. “CECIL!” Nines roared, the sound echoing as he followed the two. Easily catching up, he didn’t waste time. There were a lot of bubbles coming from Gavin’s mask.

Clawed fingers dug into Cecil’s shoulders, and he curled around the body, constricting while digging in until Cecil relented. His hand moved to the other’s neck and slammed him on the ground, teeth bared.

“Ni-nes.” A crackle sounded as Nines looked over, coming from Gavin’s speaker. Cecil broke out then, hissing.

“Payback’s a fucking bitch, human!” When Nines started after him Cecil took off.

  
  


Instead of chasing, he focused on Gavin. ‘ _ He’s out of oxygen. _ ’ They wouldn’t make it up in time for Gavin to not drown. “Do you trust me?!”

Gavin blinked, and Nines could tell he had been holding his breath. But then he nodded just as he couldn’t hold it any longer. Ripping off the mask, he quickly pulled Gavin in- and kissed him. Swallowing the water from his mouth, but then truly kissing him. It took a few moments for Gavin to realize what was happening, and Nines was surprised he was kissing back.

A couple moments were spent just kissing, and when Gavin pulled away, he took in a breath. Nines waited for him to catch on, the man catching his breath from the kiss alone. And when it did, it was- honestly hilarious. Gavin moved his hand to his mouth, still breathing, eyebrows furrowed slightly and then the hand went to his chest.

Eyes flicked to Nines’, then to his lips, and back. “Am I fucking breathing underwater?”

“Yes.” Gavin blinked, and then his hand went to his lips.

  
  


“Because you kissed me.”

“It works longer when you kiss back too. If it was just me kissing you, it would work for every minute spent trying to get you to kiss back, each minute would be an hour you could breathe. Because you kissed back, it will work until you get above water again.”

There was silence, and then Gavin leaned in and started a new kiss. It was Nines’ turn to let out a muffled shrill, pulling Gavin closer and wrapping his tail around him. He held Gavin tight to his body, hands pressed against the human as much as he would allow. Which- seemed like he didn’t mind at all. Gavin’s hands found his hair and his shoulder, clinging to him.

  
  


They would pull apart and push together again, until Nines pressed Gavin against a rock, keeping him surrounded. He didn’t know what Gavin saw when his eyes opened, but he did see the way they widened, just slightly, mouth hanging open. Like this, without the mask, Nines could easily trace the scar, feel his stubble- a rough texture unlike anything he felt before- and run careful fingers down his jaw. “Nines,” was so quietly said he almost missed it.   
  
Almost. Gavin’s eyes flicked down, and so did Nines’. His tail curled around and behind, completely trapping Gavin like prey, and the man squirmed. “Out?”   
  
“No.”   
  
  
It was a confusing answer, but when Gavin gave up, unable to break free, Nines watched his body sag in the hold, fingers tightening where they were tangled in his hair. “Gavin- keep that up and you might lose your whole suit.” A soft warning, Nines could feel the warmth radiating from them both.   
  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” He’s playing, teasing, and Nines knows this, but he can’t help the deep rumble, the way his tail tightens so they’re pressed hip to hip.   
  
“I could very well keep it.” Nines leaned in, just a bit, when fingers tugged back and he realized himself. Quickly, he looked to Gavin’s face, seeing a torn expression greeting him. Want and worry, a small smile.

“Another time, Nines. Right now, I’m- kind of injured?”   
  
  
The words bring him out of the deep pull of want and he looks down, only now noticing around his back are light scratches. “I’m going to throttle Cecil.” Gavin laughed softly, and then legs wrapped around Nines’ middle when the tail relaxed.

“Later. Can you take me up so we can clean these out? Then- if you don’t mind… Maybe I’ll come back tonight, when the others are sleeping?” Nines blinked, seeing how Gavin looked away, and it settled why.

“Yes. Yes you will.” He didn’t give Gavin a chance to laugh at that, wrapping his arms around him and shooting upwards, the mask abandoned. 

  
  


There isn’t much they can do once Gavin’s back on the surface. Nines, knowing it was coming, was slightly amused by the look on Gavin’s face, like ice was dropped over his whole body. He held him through the shaking, and then the sudden rush of warmth- the pure  _ want _ rolling off of him- Nines wanted to scream at the fact he has to leave. “That’s- that’s fucking something.”   
  
He feels dumb when he can only reply with a small nod of his hand. “Something you’d like to rep-”   
  
“Abso-fucking-lutely Nines. I’ll see you tonight ok, and make sure we don’t get interrupted this time.”   
  
Nines blinked, but then his feral grin got a shiver out of the human. “I’ll take care of him, don’t worry. Some of the seagrass makes very good rope when you’re determined enough.”   
  
“Fucking feral. I’ll be back,” there’s another, mumbled and soft, curse and Gavin’s pulling away. Now above water, Nines can clearly see how the salt has agitated the scratches. Yeah, Cecil would be dealt with.

  
  


He doesn’t go back under the water until Gavin’s gone, and then he’s bee-lining for the stronger water plants. It took an hour at most to find what he’s searching for, enough of it, and he’ll make it up to Elijah later. Right now, he weaves a rope, testing it with his own strength and rumbling with pride when it doesn’t give. Looking up, he knows he should at  _ least _ warn Chloe, and wraps the rope carefully around himself to keep it from tangling.   
  
She’s not hard to find. Sitting near the glass, she looked up when Nines approached her. “Nines? Is everything alright, I heard noise earlier.”   
  
“It will be. Since you’re more amicable with Connor,” and speak of the crab, Connor swims up, having caught a fish for him and Chloe.

“What about me?”   
  
  
Nines sighed at the question, looking to the side. “Not exactly you. I was going to have her warn you- I’m going after your brother and I’ll be… Securing him, out of my way, for a while.” Connor looked concerned at that, eyes narrowing a bit and face pulling into a frown.   
  
“Securing… how? I understand he can be hostile-”   
  
“ _ Hostile? _ He attacked Gavin for swimming with me!” He couldn’t help the outburst, fins on his tail flaring along with his teeth being bared at the tang. “Thankfully, I had no qualms about keeping him from drowning, but he left claw marks on him!” Nines saw the look Chloe was giving him, and promptly ignored it, focusing on Connor’s wince.   
  
“What do you plan to do?”   
  
  
Nines motioned to the rope wrapped around him. “Well, Gavin wants to come back after tending to his wounds, so I’m going to find the little brat and restrain him. Because if he comes near him again, I will not let go so easily.” The threat came with him coiling up, tensed and ready to pounce. An instinctual reaction to his anger, one that had Connor cowered back a bit.   
  
“Just don’t actually harm him. Gavin will get in trouble if you do.” He hated that Chloe could tell his weakness already, and threw a couple pebbles up in the water with his tail.

“Yeah yeah, like I said. Restrain. He’ll be perfectly fine, if not a little bitchy, but…”  _ Not really a difference from usual. _

Nothing else was said because Nines just left, ignoring any further complaints. He had a job to do, and now the fun part was hunting down the annoying fish.

  
  


It wasn’t long until Nines found him, getting into position with minimal disturbance in the water. He was playing with skipping the stones, a soft hum easily being heard. Nines’ eyes narrowed into slits, preparing for the strike, as he coiled again, slowly unwrapping the rope. It was when Cecil rolled that he struck, a blur of black and white from the cover of the foliage, rope pressed down on Cecil’s neck.

His body wrapped around the tang’s, squeezing hard enough to get a cry of pain before loosening some, and Nines worked quickly. Arms bound, secured around his neck and then his tail- the makeshift rope quickly reduced Cecil’s movement with practiced hands. “Get this shit off of me, you slimy worm bastard!”

  
  


Cecil didn’t possess the teeth he had, or the intimidation, and it took one growl in front of the other’s face, exposing the row of sharp teeth, to get him to quiet down. “Now you listen to  _ me. _ That  _ human _ you keep attacking is  _ mine. _ Do not think of him, do not look at him, and  _ definitely _ do not touch him, because if I even see you near him, I will leave you tied like this in a cave for days before I tell Chloe or Connor where you are.”   
  
Nines tilted his head a bit, blinking. “Do I make myself clear?” The silence between them was deafening. But then Cecil let out a sigh, going limp against the ropes.

“Crystal.”

“Good. Now, I will put you down here, since Connor knows this is where you are. When Gavin is safely gone, I will tell him you’re over here. I’d tell him now, but I doubt he’d resist untying you.  _ Don’t _ make me do this again, Cecil.”

  
  


He sets the merman down, tail smoothing from it’s agitated and prickled state. Cecil says nothing, just glaring up, and Nines has the thought he should turn the other over, just so he has nothing to watch. But he’s not that cruel, and instead swims off.

He has more important things to do anyway. Going back to the nest he took over, he cleaned up from the earlier fight, taking the mask back up to the top and setting it on the sandbank, before heading back down. Everything is soft and cushy, and while he will take whatever Gavin gives him, he can’t help but hope his back never touches the ground.

  
  


It was with startling and sudden clarity that he realized something. He paused his adjusting of the bed, sitting on his tail. Nines wanted to escape still, would need blood, or a bond, to do so. And he could get out of here tonight.

But the thought of leaving Gavin behind… Something changed, and suddenly, he really didn’t like that thought anymore.   
  
Oh. Shit.

“I’m fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this does have a sequel at some point, it's just that I'm bouncing from project to project like a rapid-fired rubber ball. So fret not! Nines will get to Gavin eventually!
> 
> Also- if you're wondering what the sound is that Nines made- imagine putting up like, 50 windchimes on a windy day. It's loud, graceless, and wonderful.


End file.
